Keep on dancing birthday boy
by evelinafluffy
Summary: This is the story about L"s birthday and Light"s surprise for him. But L has forgotten it, but Light has not and he has plans for both L and him self . Believe me when i say it will be absolutely delicious in so ohhh many ways.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Death Note or the character"s (even if i wish... well a girl can Dream:) Please Enjoy ^v^ **

**Boy x Boy Meanig if you cant guess by now Light and L action :) Oh i almost forgot! I have tried getting better at my English writing please bear with me if it is bad and please know that i have a hard time writing even in my own Language. But i will try for you guys how like reading my works. Thank you all. Please enjoy : evelinafluffy;) Hugs to you all. **

* * *

><p><strong>Keep on dancing birthday boy<strong>

Chapter 1

**Light"s P.O.V**

Well today is going to be interesting. Why you ask? Because it"s L"s birthday and guess what i have in store for him! You can't even begin guessing! Hahaha!

Let's turn back time 12 hours ago...

* * *

><p>Well I believe has L forgotten his own birthday! Interesting... Maybe i should give him a fun surprise. "Hm..." I try to think out a good way to surprise him, without him beating the crap outta me. He hates his birthday. "Ahhh! Know i got it!" i say out loud to my self. Or so i thought until i heard a voice behind me say. "You gott what?". AHHHH! I screamed in shouch and turned around and was face to face with none other than L him self. "Jesus Christ! "You scared the living daylight"s out of me!" he only looked me over then said. "That's not humanly possible Light and you Know that. I was about to comment but L was faster and cut me of."And you haven't answered my question what do you mean and i quote."Know i gott it!" L said in a poor voice that should sound like mine. My eyes narrowed at him. At the bad voice of his that should be mine(or sound like). Then i relax my Eyes and reminded my self that i know something that L did noth know. <em>"Ohhh this is going to be more fun than i thought first<em>". I smiled at my own thoughts. "Ohh nothing important" I answered. And then i look at the clock and saw that i must get going to work then after that i think i will grab a taxi and get everything i needed to L"s surprise. (_I don't want to get on the train with a cake and having tobalance it!)_ I kisst his cheek the i ran for it. he looked dumbfounded as i ran for the door and before i walked out through the door i called out " i love you!" Then before he could say something or question me i ran out through the door and slammed it shut and ran to the elevator. Then jumpt into it.

As i walked out i saw Watari was waiting for me, with a cheeky grin on his face and before i could question it he replied "i was watching the monitors and i could tell you hade somthing in store for Ryuzaki" Using his allies not knowing how was listening to the conversation. "And i wish to help some way so i thought driving you to work and after that were ever you wish to go" He smiled. I smiled back. "You don't have to but it would be very appreciated". I smiled cheeky at this with a hand behind my head. He simply nodded and open the car door for me and i gott in.

When we was almost there i said to Watari. "If i could call you after work and you can get me, if is noth too much trouble that is". We had finally come to my work place. ( a few block"s away) Watari turned his head to face me. "Of Course not it will be my pleasure and it was i that suggest it". I smiled and climbed out of the car, looking so nobody saw me after that i saw that nobody was looking then i stepped out and i close the door and smilde at Watari and waved my hand at him. And then i made my way over to the NPA***** doors and went to get my work done. As i walkt through the doors i thought about L and what i hade in store for him and smiled wickedly at it. Then i saw the paperwork i hade to do, and i sighed out loud at just the sight. This was going to take some time, well i might as well start right away... Well there goes my lunch hours...

**TBC**

...

_I know it was very short but there will be more and a longer chapter soon so please be patient with me and if you have time or wish please rew:) _

*** **I don't remember if it was NPA or NAP** ^w^**

**evelinafluffy^U^**


	2. Chapter 2

****I don't own Death Note or the beautiful characters (even though i wish)  
>Light x L Fanfic!<br>Please enjoy and if you have any idea let me know:)  
>evelinafluffy<strong>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Light"s P.O.V**

"Ahhh..." Finally done with the paper work. "Damn this is not my day today". I signed out a deep breath, then smiled as i was done with the last paper. My father came behind me and smiled down at me. "So i see that you are done with your paperwork". I nodded at him then feared the worst why he was here(more paperwork for me i thought) and asked him "Please God no dont say that you have more for me!?" He only started laughing at respond and shook his head no. I let go of a breath i have held. "So how are you going to celebrate Ryuzaki"s birthday to day?". I Smiled at the question" Yes i have something in mind for him so i hope he will like it". My father hade a look of puzzlement and ask"Ohhhh... Are you sure Ryuzaki will enjoy it as much as you will?" I only looked at him"Well there's going to be a cake so i think he will enjoy it. I mean how loves cake more than Ryuzaki?" I ask him. He only started laughing even more than before. "True Light, I don't think i have meet anybody that makes you run for the cake that fast, i mean or otherwise you won't get a pice! Its like every man for himself" I nodded and laugh with him. "Yeah well at least i get to have my chips alone!"

I looked up at the office clock and that it was about time to end my work day. I smiled at my dad and i reached for my phone and send Watari that if he hade time then he could come and get me. It took not long before i got a reply saying he was on his way. I smiled and closed my phone. And went to stand on my feet. "Well i think i will get going know deputy director" i said to my father. He smiled and we bowed to ecouter. "Have a good day detective and please give my regards to Ryuzaki and please wish him a happy birthday" i smiled and nodded and was about to leave when i heard my father call "Ohh please give your mother a call she would really love to have you both come over". I noode "Yes i will do so" then i went to go on with the rest of my day.

When i came out of the doors i saw Watari was waiting for me with the car doors open, i smiled and went in, then i heard the car door shut close. Watari asked then when we where on our way "So where are we going?" i smiled and answers "We are going to the cake store around block, you know Ryuzaki's favorite place?" He nodded simply"Yes i know very well that place! He has me drive him there every week!" I started laughing and soon after so did he.

Watari was waiting in the car as i was in the store i had already a week before made an order here. When i came out of the store, Watari"s eyes went huge in wonderment i cant blame him my eyes would probably to if i saw somebody carry a 15 layer cake! Why you wonder because L eats enough for 10 people. Watari came out of the car and opened the door for me which was appreciated, because the damn cake was very heavy to say the least! As he close the door i told him other place we where going and he nodded his head a knowing smile on his face, and then we where on our way.

...

* * *

><p><strong>L"s P.O.V<strong>

_"I cant believe why everybody was acting so different towards me?! I mean first Light then Watari what was going on!?" "Maybe i imagine things...Wait no way i am L the world's greatest detective! I don't imagine things and thats final!" _I sighed to my self then heard a buzz on the income i press down the button "Yes Watari what is it?" "I am going to get Light after work and wondered if you need anything before i go?" I taught for a moment then answered. "No i dont need anything thank you i will see you soon" i said and waited for a reply and got one in just some seconds "Okay then i will leave now i will be back soon with Light" I smile and answers back"Yes that will be fine please take care and so long" then i release the button and went about my day. I hade this nagging felling that somthing was going to happen maybe it was Light"s mom was going to come for a visit. I shudder at just the thought and dismissed that thought.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Light"s P.O.V<strong>

If i ever meet the idiot that invented high heels then i will kill him! Now you might wonder what was happening to make me this angry! Well the answer to that question was the woman before me. She had blond long hair and blue eyes and was very skinny. This woman had stood in queue for the last 45 minutes and was driving me mad! She was complaining about her high hells she hade bought and how they did not fite her. I did the horrible mistake of going into on of the many stores that sold all from shoes, jewelry and and much more. And of dom all i chosen this one i sigh and wished that i could make time fly faster right about now. Right then the woman turned around to face me and looked me over. Apparently the staff person hade went to get her new shoes or something i really couldn't give a damn i just wanted to get home to L! Anyway she was staring at me then she smiled at me. I just stared at her too tired to be polite to her. "Well hello there what are a handsome man like you doing here alone without someone to keep you entertained". _"Ohhhh no not this also on top of everthing! Please God in heaven save me from this kind of women"!_

**TBC.**

******Jay! Done with this chapter^M^ Hope you like it guys^_^******

****evelinafluffy ;) if you want please rew^V^****


End file.
